


Obsession

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [41]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Kid - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living alongside his husband's ex-lover was awkward at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ncis-drabble Challenge 339. Obsession

**Obsession**

Living alongside his husband's ex-lover was awkward at times.

Gibbs would sometimes pass Tim as he came in from work around dawn. They would barely nod at each other and continue on their way, leaving an air of mild hostility in their wake.

Gibbs wanted Tony living in his home, and it was obvious that he tolerated Tim only because he had to.

Well, tough luck, old man. Tony had chosen _him_ , married _him_ , had _his_ children. Gibbs would never have that. _Never_.

Tim knew that if he pushed, he could coerce Tony into moving out. The threat that he could remove Tony was always there, and Gibbs knew it.

_I know that you know that I know…_

Yet somehow Tim was confident that Tony was safe with Gibbs. There was an unspoken understanding that Gibbs wouldn't touch Tony, and Tony had been unerringly careful to avoid any hint of impropriety, even if he and Gibbs were sometimes alone together. No, Tony wouldn't head in that direction again; something had changed since his lung surgery. Maybe he'd come to his senses.

 _Yeah, Tony understands now that we're meant to be together_.

As far as Tim was concerned, Gibbs was on the outside looking in and that's where he was going to stay.

Gibbs seemed to have changed, too. His sexual aggressiveness (Tim couldn’t think of it as anything else) had toned down a lot. The way he used to look at Tony, the encroaching on Tony's space as if it were his right? That had been replaced by attentiveness and a kind of constant concern. Tim wondered if Gibbs' age was catching up with him – he was nearing sixty.

Or he could simply be waiting. Gibbs was very good at waiting.

<•> <•> <•>

When Tim had bumped into Gibbs at breakfast a couple of days ago, he'd known from the smirk that Gibbs had overheard them having sex. One-sided sex, unfortunately, as Tony wasn't allowed to have intercourse yet. Tony could, however, give him a blowjob, so long as he didn't overexert himself. And Tony was very good at blowjobs.

Tim had tried to keep the noise level down, but with Tony doing indescribable things with his tongue, how could he _not_ make some noise? Tony had playfully shoved a pillow over his face, laughing at him.

Gibbs had snorted as he left the kitchen. Yeah, he had heard them going at it. Gibbs had this way of putting you in your place with very little effort. He'd always be the boss, and Tim hated being made to feel like he was still a probie. No, Gibbs was his _ex_ -boss and had _no_ power over him any more.

Then Tony had appeared, sleepy-eyed and smelling like _Tony_ , bare-chested, his sleep pants riding low to expose the soft swell of his belly. Tim had caressed him, whispering, "You're so sexy like this. You even _smell_ sexy. I can't wait to fuck what's mine."

"Is that what I am? Sexy?"

"Yes."

"Yours?"

" _Yes_."

<•> <•> <•>  
 


End file.
